burning_impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Glick
Character Basics: Biological Name: Douglas Preferred Name: Doug Nicknames: Dougie/Dougee, Doug the Hedgehog, etc. Age: 20 Species: Mobian Hedgehog Birth Date: January 14th Planet Born: Earth Born In: A Hospital, suggested to be near or in Station Square. Current Residence: Somewhere within the Whitehaven Province. Occupation: DragonLord, Paladin * DragonLord Rank: Warrior * Paladin Rank: TBD Former Occupation: Special Ops Soldier in G.U.N. under Nicholas DragonsFlame. Company/Organization: Alcadian DragonLord Order, Alcadian Paladin Order. Education (If any): Not exactly known, but it appears he has done some amount of schooling and self-educating over time. Height: 3'5 - 3'6 (Mobian. Slightly taller compared to Sonic the Hedgehog.) Weight: Unknown. Spouse: Madeline "Molly" Glick (nee. Crest) the Labrador Children: * Xavier Lloyd Glick * Sky ??? Glick Family: * Barry Louis Glick (Deceased(?). Father) * Nancy Glick (Deceased(?). Mother.) * Jimmie Charles "JC" Albert (Cousin) * Other Unknown Family. (Aunt, Uncle, etc.) Powers (If any): * Photokinesis (Self-explanatory. The manipulation of Light Energy in multiple forms. Doug has many abilities surrounding it, such as energy usage in many forms, blinding opponents, and so on.) ** Super Speed (A sort of side-power as a result of his Photokinesis.) * Umbrakinesis (The manipulation of Dark Energy in multiple forms. Doug's Umbrakinesis is notably unstable, can have negative effects on Doug's psyche when he uses it even in small amounts, and may manifest when Doug is exhausted or exhausting his usage of Light Energy.) * DragonLord Abilities ** Bodily Enhancements from the Initiation (IncreasedEndurance for example) ** Ability to grow Dragon Claws from his fingers. ** Negative Draconic Energy (A dark, sinister energy that can be used by DragonLords, which sort of began manifesting with Doug's Umbrakinesis after he became a DragonLord. It does not particularly help with the issue of Doug's psyche when involving his unstable Umbrakinesis.) * Resistance to the Undead (A part of the initiation into the Paladin Order, Doug drank a mixture that gave him immunity from being turned into any sort of undead creature, such as a vampire of a zombie.) Early Life Doug's early life has been particularly shrouded in mystery and he has not gone into detail about it usually. He was born, currently, 19 years ago on January 14th to Nancy, a simple working woman and at times housewife after Doug's birth, and her husband Barry, a strong-willed man with a slight temper who had capabilities in manipulating light and darkness. A major, mysterious accident during childhood resulted in Doug being separated from his parents and both of them presumably being dead. After this occurred, Doug had to strike out on his own, his memory of the accident being blurred a bit, but not forgotten. He would eventually get himself some steady work and a home for himself, where his adventures would slowly begin in due time. History At 15 years old, Doug the Hedgehog was a fiery young man who wanted more out of life. During a series of events, he would come across many new faces. Among these faces were Joshua "Josh" DragonsFlame, his younger brother Nicholas, or Nick, and most of Josh's family and friends. Doug would also meet others such as a Hedgehog named Nex, another Hedgehog (Wolf?) named James, and a Cat named Zero during these earlier times. Doug would befriend Nex, James, and Zero relatively easily, though he had a rocky start with the two DragonsFlame brothers, but they would warm up to him and befriend him over time. During Doug's adventures, he would slowly manifest and begin unleashing his Photokinetic abilities, suggested to have been inherited from his father. At around 17 years old, Doug would join G.U.N., now being led under Nicholas DragonsFlame, and work as a Special Ops Soldier throughout that year. Later on, at around late 17 years old or early 18 years old, Doug was asked by Nick's older brother Josh to join his revived DragonLord Order in Alcadia, an offer which Doug would think of and later accept. In turn, Nick honorably discharged him from G.U.N. so Doug could serve what he felt was a higher calling properly. Some time after this, Doug's former hometown of Station Square was attacked by Vance, secretly possessed by the draconic spirit "Teivel", and destroyed. Beforehand, Doug had already moved away from Station Square so he could be closer to Alcadia and the DragonLord Order to serve out his mission. After a litter of Dragon eggs had been delivered and acquired for the DragonLords, Doug would choose one, which later hatched as a light blue and white Dragon that Doug named Oron, a name meaning "Light." Vance would also later attack the DragonLord Keep in Alcadia, where Doug had gotten a demonstration of Vance's, or Teivel's, almost overwhelming darkness power, which left a slight scar deep within Doug's mind. Doug and his fellow DragonLords, including friends met later on, such as Josh's wife Diamond, and some new friends, did manage to drive him off in the end. Later on, a now 19 year old Doug would proceed onward with the plan of the DragonLords, to gain the trust of all the factions in Alcadia so that when it is revealed who they really are, they would have the backing and support of these factions. At this point, Doug had also married his long-time sweetheart Molly and fathered twins with her named Xavier and Sky, who both are likely subjected to the DragonLord Curse. Doug would infiltrate the Paladin Order successfully, beginning another career of sorts and acquiring a base set of armor and a sword, which Doug would later refashion into his signature DragonLord armor, featuring enchantments against the undead, and a powerful sword that can channel his light energy that he dubbed "Divine Light". Over this time, he also would raise his partner Oron, who would quickly begin growing in size, now currently being the size of a Wyvern at this point. After fellow member Kaiden had been exposed as a DragonLord and sent to be executed, Doug would quickly siege the execution scene with the other DragonLords to save him, exposing him and all of the others for their true statuses and they would succeed in freeing Kaiden. Just as the Grandmaster, none other than Josh, had planned, the factions would not side with the King, who would desperately try to defeat the DragonLords to no avail with his personal guard and a set of mages that worked under him. Doug and the other DragonLords would dispose of them with ease for the time. The King would finally grow desperate and unleash his final trump card, a massive dinosaur-like creature heard of only in tales called a Silverfang. The DragonLords would be in for the final stage of this fight... After many grueling attempts to take down the Silverfang all ending in failure, Josh would order the DragonLords to summon their dragons into combat, which they all did without any other choices. This proved to be just what they needed as Josh's dragon and father of pretty much everyone else's dragons, John, would reveal the Silverfang's weakness, which everyone would barrage upon until it finally collapsed in defeat, fading away as a ball of light back where it came from. The heroes would be rained upon with thunderous cheers from the nearby crowd, which now cemented the DragonLords as heroes once again after their reputation had been tarnished for so long. King Chromson would surrender afterwards and offered Josh the crown. A now weakened Doug would watch as Josh declined the crown in a humorous way and talked some sense into Chromson, who would then allow Josh to reveal what was truly going on with Vance and Teivel. To be Continued again... Personality A seemingly calm person who is usually very kind to most, though not to those who are villainous. Doug is noted for his shy, somewhat reclusive nature and the doubts he feels on the inside. Regardless of these inner questionings, he knows when he must be brave and will risk his life if it involves protecting his friends and or family. He is nice and can be outgoing at times if he manages to get himself out there for certain occasions. Within him lurks an inner darkness, which distorts his personality into a more sadistic nature whenever it is unleashed. This is a rare occasion and Doug normally acts as he should: nice, friendly, and shy. Personal Life During Doug's life, he only had one true relationship with a woman, which would lead into a very happy and close marriage. Doug has a particular fondness of the soda Mountain Dew, and he enjoys video games on the occasion and holiday seasons, such as Halloween and Christmas. Madeline (nee. Crest): At age 15, Doug would have a rather random meeting with a Labrador girl named Madeline, who went by Molly. The girl was quick to show her affection towards Doug, who would quickly develop his own feelings for the kind, yet feisty dog. They would begin dating some short time after they met, their relationship growing closer over the years. At age 18, Doug proposed to Molly and they would be married some time later. At this time, Molly would also become pregnant and later give birth to twins Xavier and Sky on November 24th. Their marriage and parenthood has been relatively joyful and stable, though Molly is worried about Doug's safety due to his status as a DragonLord putting him in danger and some risks that go with his secondary status as a Paladin. Nonetheless, the two still share a very close relationship and they enjoy any time they spend together, whether it is quality time between the two or family time with their kids, even including Oron. Accomplishments * Joined G.U.N. under Nicholas DragonsFlame. * Honorably Discharged from G.U.N. * Joined the revived DragonLord Order in Alcadia. * Joined the Paladin Order in Alcadia.